


Aliens: The Return

by superkoola



Series: Aliens: The Return [1]
Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: For hundreds of years, these creatures...these MONSTERS...were never seen by any human colonists. So much time has passed in fact, that these creatures are thought to be only legend. But they are no legend. They are still out there...hiding...waiting...and as one colony on an exo-moon will find out, they are just as deadly as the tales surrounding them depicted. They are...the Xenomorphs!





	Aliens: The Return

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys, superkoola here! I'm a fan of the Alien series, so I decided to see some of the stories on this website. Well...to be pretty honest, most of them have rather unnecessary pairings between Humans x Predators, or Humans x Xenomorphs, etc. I'm not trying to attack anyone who does this, if you are who makes these stories, good for you. But personally, they're not my thing. Sure there are several good ones, like the story: My Xenomorph by Cheetar7, but still, I've always wanted a story where I get a feel like I did with the Alien movies. Sure there are some, like Aliens: Surivival of the Beast by Native Avenger, but they are very few and far in between.
> 
> So, I decided to make a story of my own that takes place after Alien 3 (which I loved) and retconning Alien: Resurrection. So...really that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of the story. Cheers!

Inside of a bloodstream of a creature, several small red cells flow inside. These are blood cells, made to provide the body of an animal all the needs it requires for it to function; nutrition, oxygen, etc. They are also where the genetic code of the organisms reside in. All of this proves the vital nature of tiny, almost insignificant cells.

They can provide help…from another organism foreign to the main body…

As the red cells flows across the blood stream, something else flows amongst them. It appears to be a set of cancerous cells knotted to one another, surrounded by an amniotic sac. Where it came from, is from a creature that implanted it into the host's body. For what purpose? Well, let's find out.

The knotted cells continued to flow amongst the blood, searching for a suitable place to anchor itself to. After a while, however, it eventually finds one; near a set of ribs and lungs. The knotted cells moved forward towards a random spot, while the sac surrounding it began to grow slender, arm like segments with a tube at the end. Painlessly, the tubes connected to the fleshy wall, and the cell began to absorb nutrients from the food the host organism's feeding on.

Then, at the same time, the cells begin to emit certain chemicals around itself, while the host organism's cells began to draw closer towards it. We now go to a sub molecular level, and we see various organic compounds being broken down, before being rearranged into new molecules. The Carbon atoms are being disassociated, and eventually recombined into crystalline lattices, which will be used for this species' hard skin and body structures. Free H+ ions are slowly being combined into surplus sulphate and nitrate groups, forming the species' highly acidic blood. While this was going on, various cells' DNA are being absorbed into the cell, and some of its own cells are being transferred into the foreign host's cells. This is a process known as DNA Reflex, where one organism's genetic traits are being exchanged with another organism's traits. To put it simply, think of your traits being exchanged with someone else; you'll get his height and blue eyes, while he gets black hair and higher intelligence. That's what this cell is doing to the host's DNA; taking some of its DNA to help blend in and protect it from the body's immune system.

However, with  _this_  individual, it's not taking too much of the DNA. Its species copy 10-15% of the host's DNA to help adapt to the environment it's born in. With THIS one, it can't do that. It can only take just enough DNA to help avoid detection from the immune system. As a result, whereas other members take usually from an hour to 24 hours, this one took a few days.

As the days pass, the cells began to develop more and more, eventually forming into a tiny embryo with no limbs, and strangely no eyes to speak of. The embryo resembles a worm-looking creature, already growing a set of jaws with sharp teeth. And if you look closely, inside is another set of jaws that acts as this creature's tongue, capable of puncturing even the hardest of metal.

Few more days have passed, and the embryo began to develop more and more. The limbs became longer, a tiny set of limbs appear on the creature's chest, and in addition to the size, another important feature has developed; a crest shaped like some sort of shield. It was at this point that the creature grew so big it had to coil itself up so the host doesn't suffocate.

Eventually, after another day went by, the creature itself began to grow too big to stay inside the host's body any longer. So, with slight movement, it began to sense its way out. Emitting several chemicals from its forehead, the chemicals began to soften the flesh in front of it. Then, opening its mouth, the creature began to bite through the flesh.

_**Ooooohh…** _

There was a strange sound coming from the body of the host, as if it was reacting in pain. The parasite shook its head in annoyance, before it began to push and bite into the flesh even more.

_**Oooohh!** _

The host groaned again some more, aggravating the parasite even more, making it push its way through the flesh and ribcage. The host then cried out in pain, but the parasite didn't care. It wanted out, and it will kill the host if it has to.

_**Crrrk. Crrrk.** _ _**Splatter!** _

Eventually, the parasite bursts through the flesh, and out into the open world. Blood and gore sprouting in every direction, the parasite briefly dived back down in recoil, causing more blood to spill out of the organism's chest. Then, it raised itself out of the hole, and began to inspect the outside world around it.

It was nighttime, yet in the sky, there's a large planet, a Gas Giant illuminating the sky thanks to the star it was orbiting, revealing the world the parasite is in is a moon. The creature looked around some more, seeing tall, monolithic trees towering over the ground. Various other creatures on the trees were scattering away when the parasite's host was screaming out in agony. Many of them resemble scaly winged lizards, while others are sixed limbed simian-esque creatures.

The parasite could sense it all; various heartbeats of numerous creatures all around. The parasite soon used its limbs to crawl away from the host's body. As it stepped foot onto the ground, feeling the softness of the soil, it turned to see the host's body; it was a human. A woman to be more specific; she was lying on the ground, face completely still with eyes closed, droplets of blood sprayed over her light white skin. She was also holding a strange device on her hand.

That didn't matter to the parasite, though; all it cared about was surviving long enough to grow into an adult. But, it would be easier for it if it got help.

_**Shreeeeeeaaaa!** _

The parasite called out high and loud into the sky, calling for anyone else of its brethren to come and tend to it immediately. Then it looked around to see if there's any response…nothing. No other members of its kind came to her.

_**SHREEEAAA!** _

The parasite tried again, this time much louder than before, before it looked around…there was no response. The parasite then shook itself to get the blood off of her body; just because there was a lack of response, that doesn't mean she won't stop to try and do what her species was programmed to do; breed, grow and dominate. With a hiss, she quickly ran off to find shelter so she can molt and grow in peace and safety.

This parasite is what is known as a Xenomorph, and this individual will grow to become a Queen; the first one to be born in over 200 years since the Fiorina "Fury" 161 incident. And the infestation on this world, as well as numerous others…is about to begin…


End file.
